freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Freddy
<<>> Hallucination or Ghost? Golden Freddy is no hallucination! U-Knighted (talk) 15:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :He is to Mike only, but in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is a Ghost. FredCat 16:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) What does that mean So if his A Ghost How does he Kill you Foxy Oh Foxy :He flew into you, possesed you, then smash your head back onto the wall behind you. Or overloading your head with all those cold-heart murder. Or at least get yourself suiciding before you stuffed yourself in Freddy's suit. FredCat 03:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Or maybe something... or someone is still in the suit *Nudge Nudge* :Yup, Phone Guy's inside that suit. FredCat 22:39, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Not Confirmed I have qualms with this paragraph: "It is confirmed by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is indeed the suit that the murderer used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident. This is unusual, as Golden Freddy's updated appearance emphasizes his mechanical nature (wires, parts of his endoskeleton, etc.) and, beyond removing the skeleton itself, the murderer could not have used it in such a state." It has never 'been confirmed that Golden Freddy is the costume. Phone Guy only says that it was a "yellow" costume, not that it was Golden Freddy. Even at the time this was probably written (before FNAF3) this shouldn't have been written as fact when it's more theory. YellowBunny (talk) 17:25, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :True, Springtrap was also yellow at that time, but did his spirit show up in FNaF2 in same fashion as Golden Freddy did? Or why is Golden Freddy decided to show up on Night 6 and Custom Night of FNaF2, if Springtrap's suit was used? FredCat 17:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter; he didn't say it was the Golden Freddy costume that was used so it's not confirmed. Just because we didn't know of any other yellow costumes at the times doesn't mean had to be that one. In fact, we didn't and still don't know if Golden Freddy is even a costume. He could just be a normal animatronic, or only a hallucination that doesn't have any physical form. ::As for the spirit inhabiting the Springtrap costume, we don't know if the person who later posessed it was even dead at the time of FNAF2. He could have died before the events of that game, but he also could have died during or after the events. Plus, it's implied in FNAF3 that Springtrap was left in the safe room which was walled off, thus he wouldn't be able to attack the player. And Shadow Bonnie could be a Shadow Springtrap; a hallucination of Springtrap trying to reach out through the wall. ::YellowBunny (talk) 19:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::That does matter - if Springtrap has coming back to life and ended Purple Guy's life, then the whole event of FNaF2 and FNaF1 had not happening, as Purple Guy was showing plunder the hellhole out of Animatronics, ended their life as well. Therefore Springtrap/Purple Guy event is set ''after FNaF1, accorded to the timeline. FredCat 20:16, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can't really understand what you're saying there. The only thing I understood from that is: the event where the killer enters Springtrap and dies, happens after FNAF1. I don't get why you were make a point about that since I said that was a possiblity. I guess that debunks my idea that the event could happen sometime during FNAF2, but that was just another hypothesis. ::::I was throwing out ideas why Springtrap or the ghost who inhabits him wasn't in FNAF 2, and the idea you just proposed agrees with that idea. ::::We're getting off topic though. I still don't see how you could confirm that the phone guy was talking about Golden Freddy. ::::YellowBunny (talk) 21:58, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Read your first comment, it made that sound like you think that Springtrap was involved during the event of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 instead. That's why I countercommented that. Springtrap was never find or put back together until after Five Nights at Freddy's ended. :::::And also, Springtrap no longer had his Endo-head when other Animatronics came to life at that point. And by the time he finally get a brain, other are dead/decommissioned/destroyed. FredCat 22:22, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't saying as much. I was saying, that just because a yellow costume was involved it doesn't mean it had to be the Golden Freddy suit. Likewise, I wasn't trying to imply that Springtrap was defintely the costume involved. For all we know, there could be a Chica costume some where out there that was the costume the killer used. ::::::The point I've been trying to make is that theory shouldn't be be labelled as fact, even it seems as if the game is heavily implying it. ::::::As for the other stuff you're talking about, I'm confused again. Springtrap could have still have been involved with the events of FNAF2, just as a costume rather then a haunted animatronic. I mean, clearly to costume had to have existed before the incident where the purple man died in him. I'm not proposing that he was definietly used by the killer it's just a possiblity you can't ignore. ::::::I don't know what you're second paragraph is about. When did Springtrap lose his head? ::::::YellowBunny (talk) 01:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So far, there are only two animatronics that are in "yellow" color, beside Chica/Toy Chica (since they're not pull apart at that point, or being in the "back room"), are being Golden Freddy/Fredbear and Springtrap. And both animatronics are also the only one that are wearable by human. If Chica's suit had been wore, then we would have to encountering the Golden Chica instead of Golden Freddy on Night 6. And Springtrap is an ancient suit, which can easily mess up if breathing on, as what Phone Guy/Dude had spoke about if it was not using right on FNaF3. Golden Freddy don't do that, neither would be Chica so my best bet is that it was Golden Freddy that don't "draw" the suspect's blood when he was wearing by him. :::::::Springtrap is the only Animatronic to not being function by Endoskeleton that we encountered so far - and in FNaF3, his "head" was filling with Purple Guy's corpse head, and possible his workable brain, from what we can see that Springtrap's eyes and body, as well as his behavior - Purple Guy is alive, but now as an Animatronic instead. FredCat 01:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It was just an idea. I mean, it was a possible scenrio, but again doesn't matter. You can't say the yellow suit was definitely Golden Freddy's because they actually say the Golden Freddy's suit was used. In fact, Golden Freddy may not even be real. ::::::::And why would the suit the killer wore have to been shown on Night 6? Is there a reason? Why would the suit need to not draw the subjects blood? As far as I know Springterap does make you bleed unless it really malfunctions. I don't see what him having a human head inside has to do with anything. I'm pretty sure that characters like Ballon Boy and the Puppet don't have an endohead or a human head and they function. But then again, what does it matter if he does or not? ::::::::Again, I have no idea what you're talking about. You keep bringing up points that I have no idea where you're getting them from. I don't think this conversation is going get anywhere cause you're not making any sense. ::::::::Last thing I'll say is that I don't think that the missing children incident even took place during the second game. Why? Cause the cheque in FNAF 2 says November 13th and the poster in FNAF 1 says the children went missing on June 24th. ::::::::YellowBunny (talk) 11:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::My apologize then. Again, if Golden Freddy was not reality, then how coming he existed for Freddy? But again, like you said, it doesn't matter anymore. FredCat 11:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Defunct theories Shouldn't the theories that state that Golden Freddy might be from Fredbear's Diner and the speculation that he was turned to yellow due to poor lightning be removed? The minigames in FNAF3 show Golden Freddy just as gold as usual, performing alongside Golden Bonnie/Springtrap and the setting for said minigames is the version of Freddy's Pizza from FNAF1, isn't it? Also, Phone Guy says in FNAF3 that there were two animatronic suits that could be worn by employees. Doesn't the second have to be Golden Freddy via process of elimination Cheesedude (talk) 19:39, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Game theory. And in the movie that WB made, Golden Freddy was seen in the restroom. Holy CAT! 23:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I've seen the game theories for these games, but I'm not what exactly about them is relevant to my questions. I also don't know who WB is. ::On an unrelated note, good to see you again, FredCat. Cheesedude (talk) 02:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, and WB is Warner Brothers, just for your information, old friend. If we followed the canon on "Star Wars" movie vs "Star Wars" games (Starkiller/Unleashed), then that can confirming the movie of this game is on the different canon from the said games. Since Foxy restrained his looks from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, rather than following his buddies in Five Nights at Freddy's. On plus side, Golden Freddy also taken after second game when the camera panned onto him. FredCat 02:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::And yes, I am aware of what you're meaning - why Golden Freddy appeared to be same as rest of Freddy's gang, if he was as old as Springtrap? My guess was that the owner wished to keep Fredbear's face, but can't let him being the hybrid anymore. Springtrap was put beside while Fredbear debated into "Golden Freddy" and made him similar to the rest of Freddy's gang. So he can cover the budget issues, but it ended in the worst case than he thought (the animatronic's remains were destroying at end of FNaF3...) FredCat 02:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I wasn't even aware they were making movie, so that's cool. ::::"Someone used a gold costume to murder the kids" was always odd until Springtrap, since as far as we know humans can't go inside the regular costumes safely under any circumstances (I mean, that's literally how the animatronics kill you). Springtrap makes everything much clearer and its still possible the Purple Guy safely used Springtrap to murder the kids. Or it could have been the Golden Freddy costume, which based on the FNAF3 minigames, was one of the first animatronics alongside Springtrap. Cheesedude (talk) 19:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Its Trailer was being spreading all over the YouTube lately. But not blaming ya for being late on the news. :::::It's "Yellow Suit", accorded to Phone Guy's message on Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. "Golden" is just the name, not color. And it was during the daytime, the escapee managed to make it to Freddy's Pizzeria and tried to find a way to hide - Golden Freddy was the only one he could find fitting himself in. So he removed Endoskeleton from Golden Freddy's suit, as well as his "gloves" (since he had 3 fingers and a thumb on each hand), before donned it on. Cops searched and missed him because he behaved like an animatronic (Yes, it's really hard to see him not having gloves on and is shorter than actually Animatronic, or at least he laid down and stay still, fake death or something). Pretty sure that's the history. And yes, that would be Fredbear before their "closed time", passed the torch to Freddy Fazbear and his buddies (Bonnie/Chica). FredCat 20:12, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy's Appearance I have figured out something while I was playing the mobile version of FNaF. During Night 4. I have ACTUALLY captured Golden Freddy, and I do NOT see any trivia that he can appear on other nights, excluding Night 1. Should this be added? Springy Boy (talk) 23:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :The reason why we couldn't place it in the article because his appearance was too dark to tell if he's golden or brown, let alone purple. That would making this logic too speculative to place in. FredCat 01:19, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy is confirmed as Fredbear in the FNaF 4 minigames. Someone should make ntoe of that, or even better, just rename the page to Fredbear. But it should at least be noted of. LivingTooBeDead (talk) 23:59, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Nope - Golden Freddy exists, thanks to FNaF2. FredCat 00:10, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy or Fredbear In FNaF4, Golden Freddy's name was revealed as Fredbear, I propose that the page be renamed as such. DarkLink1996 (talk) 00:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Like I said in the above topic; this is Golden Freddy that exists in Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Also, Fredbear has five fingers, while Golden Freddy has four. FredCat 01:07, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::This page also contains the "Golden Freddy" that appeared in FNaF3's Golden Freddy Minigame, which is clearly on stage with Spring Bonnie, proving that it is Fredbear. The other 2 are ghostly apparitions of the child sealed within, there is no other known physical yellow bear suit. Plus, Scott's intention about it should be pretty clear at this point. DarkLink1996 (talk) 20:30, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::File:CNGF.png. Therefore, both Golden Freddy AND Fredbear are separate animatronics. ::::Golden Freddy only had four fingers, while Fredbear has five - should I continue to repeating this stuffs until you understand the difference? Golden Freddy is here to stay, not becomes Fredbear. FredCat 20:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If that is your real thought on the matter, remove the FNaF 3 tab, by the way, all of the animatronics in FNaF 4, have five fingers, I guess they aren't really versions of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. This is your current logic. DarkLink1996 (talk) 21:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::FNaF4's Animatronics are only a dream. If you spotted IV standing, a pot of flower, OR a bottle of pills by the bed's right side (our left) - it is referring to the fact that you're viewing the protagonist's '''nightmare after "The Bite of '87". The animatronics you saw were never the hybrid animatronics - Phone Guy mentioned that there were two hybrid suits, one of them being Spring Bonnie/Springtrap and the other being Fredbear himself. That's it. :::::::The Nightmare Animatronics were like that was because they were created in the protagonist's brain trauma that inflicted by his brother and thugs friends of the brother's. The protagonist slowly adapted them (Animatronics' appearances) into what we saw through the game, through the terrible suffer and trauma. :::::::And FNaF3 tabber is there because of CAMEO - he's just a cameo that showed up in the ventilation, perhaps proved that false security guard had remembering Golden Freddy at one point and just see him through the hallucination. Like Wolverine's appearance in "First Class" movie, if Wolverine counted in that, then Golden Freddy's cameo in FNaF3 also counted. FredCat 21:36, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If you meant for that minigame in FNaF3? He just took over Fredbear's spot since Fredbear was the responsible for "The Bite of '87" - Stage01 gave it away. Though the mention of him being hybrid suit is wrong. I can't change that because it's set up to only Administer that can editting the said article. FredCat 21:38, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::look they are one and the same and spring bonnie / springtrap is the only spring amimatronic no one knows but I think almost everyone can agree that they are the same Sparky The Doge (talk) 16:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Why is there no mention of Fredbear at all on this page? Golden Freddy is the apparition of Fredbear, so there should be some mention of the original animatronic on this page. Arkhaan (talk) 14:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :I disagreed - Golden Freddy and Fredbear are separate animatronics. In my belief, Golden Freddy is a substitution for Fredbear and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is opening at same time Fredbear's Family Diner is. FredCat 14:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Considering that this game is a prequel that's about piecing the final bits of the story together, it doesn't make sense to add another animatronic that's so similar to Golden Freddy, yet isn't him. Whenever 1987 is typed into FNAF's Custom Night, Golden Freddy appears. This was based off the bite and not the purple guy, due to the fact that the use of the Golden Freddy suit for the murders hadn't been revealed. I know there are still rumours going around that this game actually takes place in 83, but it's just way too far-fetched to assume there were two bites. This game most likely takes place in a different Pizzeria that was opened after the Diner was shut down, yet Fredbear wasn't retired until after the bite, in which the restaurant was shut down and the one in FNAF 2 was opened up shortly afterwards. Even if you assume the Diner and first Pizzeria were running at the same time, from a business standpoint there's no reason to have two characters that look exactly the same with different names. The brand and it's characters need to be memorable to children, and that won't happen if two of the same character have different names Arkhaan (talk) 15:29, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I continued to disagreeing - Scott put Golden Freddy's jumpscare to halt the rumor of "The Bite of '87" theory in Five Nights at Freddy's. It was just purely coincidence that his (Golden Freddy) boss was the one given the bite, not Golden Freddy. Also, the hand-sized toy version of Toy Animatronics showed up in FNaF4's minigame, during the time you had to leaving the diner and made your way back to house. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's boss perhaps made them look different due to copyright. Fredbear had to pull out due to Foxy's absent and Spring Bonnie being in use as suit. FredCat 16:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::The Toy animatronics are called "toy" because that's exactly what they were. Toy versions of the animatronic characters that were made into full animatronics later in the grand reopening. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a corporation and has all the rights to the animatronic characters, it makes no sense for them to be required to make any changes to any of there characters for any reason whatsoever. The only reason to retire Fredbear is due to choice or public image, and after a kid gets his head crushed and put into a coma, you don't want to have the animatronic responsible representing your restaurant. Golden Freddy has yet to appear as a physical animatronic beyond flashbacks of an old restaurant (Fredbear's Family Diner) alongside Springtrap. There's no reason to assume that Fredbear was an entirely different animatronic when he also sings along Springtrap in FNAF 4's restaurant and all logic points to them being the same character. Arkhaan (talk) 17:23, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::You should hear to the second girl's comment - she said that animatronic are coming to life at nighttime. That meant the original animatronics (Freddy and his bands, included Foxy) were already existed, and were already stuffed by Purple Guy/The Puppet at that point. Just a minigame before that one, Fredbear was wore by the crybaby boy's brother's friend, which he teased the crybaby boy by simply following him. And on Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Golden Freddy made his appearance, while on Night 5 of Five Nights at Freddy's 4; Fredbear replaced all Nightmare Animatronics in kid's dream, which suggested that he remembered Fredbear during the fifth day, not by the time Night 6 rolled by. If the kid's corpse was stuffed in Fredbear's suit, he would have awoken on third night, not sixth. That's allot of flaws I can decrypting. So no, Golden Freddy is NOT Fredbear. End of the discussion. FredCat 17:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Even with all of what you're saying, none of that proves Golden Freddy and Fredbear were different animatronics. This is getting ridiculous. Claiming that Golden Freddy awakening on the 6th night instead of the third has anything to do with the kid's nightmares of Fredbear in FNAF 4 is just reaching. Given the fact that "Golden Freddy" was just a fan name given to the "yellow bear" Easter egg up until the second game, there's no reason to think that "Golden Freddy" was his own animatronic. These were all just placeholders until he was revealed as Fredbear. "The Golden Freddy", "Yellow Bear", these were never meant to be official names. Arkhaan (talk) 19:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Fredbear was put on and used on Night 3 Minigame, while Golden Freddy woke on Night 6 - three days is too long for them to happening. Therefore Golden Freddy is Golden Freddy and Fredbear is Fredbear by their own individual, not each other. FredCat 21:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Freddy/Fredbear on Night 6 was an apparition. It doesn't have a set pattern of attack, meaning it could've taken as long as six years to start being active. I don't see what you're getting at, no where is it ever said that the animatronics start attacking in a certain timeslot. Being that Golden Freddy/Fredbear was not an active animatronic in FNAF 2, it was a few days before the employees starting seeing his ghost. Anyway, FNAF 4's nights aren't connected to FNAF 2's in the first place and there's nothing to suggest they are. Nor has anything you've said actually suggested that Golden Freddy and Fredbear are not the same character. They look exactly the same, the only difference is the apparition version in the second game used "Golden Freddy" as a placeholder due to him not being revealed as Fredbear. Arkhaan (talk) 00:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :I already said "End of the Discussion". So stop trying to fighting back. FredCat 01:33, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I don't care if you said "End of the discussion". I wasn't trying to win your approval. There needs to be some mention of it on this page. Even if you don't agree, it's still something worth adding to Golden Freddy and Fredbear's trivia section as a theory. By the end of the day, I'm going to add something about it with or without your approval, because you're being stubborn. Arkhaan (talk) 18:29, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :Theories are usually speculation and should stay out of the official articles. The name is different because it's the only way to referring who those characters are, like Purple Guy and The Puppet for example. Therefore, I rejected your request. FredCat 21:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You can't be serious. That's not true at all. The trivia section is riddled with theories, and saying otherwise is just you being obstinate again. Are you an admin here? Because if not, then I don't even know why I'm still bothering with you. If you are, then you should already know what kind of information is put on this site. I'm not requesting anything, I'm outright telling you that I'm going to add it to the trivia section. When you look at the information that's already there, then what I'm going to add fits just fine. Arkhaan (talk) 23:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :I am not, but I am here to obstructing you from posting the false stuffs on the article. It's against rules to put speculation and theory stuffs on the official articles. If you want to talk something about that theory - go to Forum or at least create your own Blog Page and leave this page the heck alone! FredCat 01:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) You saw what I said. There is a theory section on the article, making what you said invalid. Like pretty much everything else you've said so far. Arkhaan (talk) 03:40, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Do you want me to summoning Administer and let him deal with you? This. Stop. NOW! FredCat 12:24, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Golden Freddy's alternate version; Phantom Freddy? Oh so "Phantom Freddy possibly being Golden Freddy" is semi correct, right? No. What I said 100% correct, I only suggested putting it in the theories section to be agreeable. So yeah, go ahead and tell the teacher like we're back in school, teacher's pet. Since you obviously aren't old enough to deal with conflict. There's no reason for them to take your obviously misinformed side other than favouritism, and if that's the case then I have no further business with an unprofessional website. Arkhaan (talk) 07:15, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :No - Otherwise, that article would have to renaming into Phantom Golden Freddy. Phantom Freddy is the alternate version of Freddy Fazbear. Denied. Oh, and I am quite old to watch after myself. FredCat 07:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That's what I'm saying, it's not true. But that theory is on Golden Freddy's page in it's trivia section. It's not remotely true, so it debunks your earlier statement of only true or "semi-true"(whatever the hell that's supposed to mean) theories being on the page Arkhaan (talk) 08:21, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Speculation - same reason it's starting location is in the Kitchen. But Phantom Freddy is Freddy Fazbear's alternate form, not Golden Freddy's. FredCat 11:37, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Were you even listening?! Alright you know what, I'm done with this crap. You're borderline illiterate, completely obstinate, and batshit crazy like most FNAF fanboys. I don't have time argue with nutcases like you who spend 24 hours a day on this site. Go ahead and get me for flaming, admins. Because I couldn't give less of a fuck. I just want this guy to see this and know how big of a moron he is. Arkhaan (talk) 14:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Can't "listen" - I am Deaf for Freddy's sake. And I am no administer. And I can't even edit "Golden Freddy" article since it's protected though. FredCat 15:48, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :First, both of you chill out. Second, assuming Golden Freddy is Fredbear, GF was deactivated and put into storage and likely stripped of his endoskeleton. His only appearance is being slumped over and unable to move. He also seems to appear in FNaF3 (though people debate that it's Shadow Freddy, which likely isn't the case) by appearing in the office in the same lifeless form he always has, making it highly unlikely that Phantom Freddy is a phantom of Golden Freddy. And just to push it a little further, Golden Freddy in the first two games was more of a secret than anything. He appears randomly in the first and on the 6th night in the second. I doubt he would be given a main role over Freddy Fazbear himself.Vernanonix (talk) 17:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed. But in my belief, Fredbear and Golden Freddy are separate animatronics. And from this point on, I can't continue to fighting with you. FredCat 20:19, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account) (talk) 14:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC))I disapprove Vern! How? I mean. "I doubt GoldenFreddy have chance to replace Freddy Fazbear himself". Let me add what I think... in MY opinion Freddy Fazbear is NOTHING more than a random mascot and atagonist. Even if the game named himself that doesn't mean he so powerful enought. Golden Freddy (where the story begins) is the one who caused bite and was a used suit (possibly). He also the animatronic who appears on secret night 6 and 7. He obviously main atagonist not Freddy Fazbear. (Yes I said that, #GF better than Freddy) Golden Freddy glitch in FNAF 2 I discovered a minor visual glitch in FNAF 2: If Golden Freddy is in the Office, you put on the mask and then Toy Bonnie enters the room, Golden Freddy will disappear in an instant instead of fading away. You can see this happen at 3:55 in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVQa86W54v0. This is most likely caused by the conflicting textures. Is it worth mentioning in the trivia? --Le Solace (talk) 11:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Did U Know Golden Freddy Is Fredbear and Fredbear is The Cause Of Bite 1987 if u go to the custom night and set up a.i 1/9/8/7 it wil give a golden freddy jumpscare did u get it golden freeddy or fredbear is cause for the biite of 87 :Golden Freddy is not Fredbear. Their bowties are differently colored, they were at two different locations at the same time (and therefore are different), and Golden Freddy is already possessed at FNaF 4 (whereas Fredbear is not). Trivia Golden Freddy is one of two animatronics with the ability to exit the office once they enter. The other being Yenndo in the Private Room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location on Custom Night. So can Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and the phantom animatronics. Mr. Loser (talk) 19:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Golden and Toy Freddy "If the fifth head in the Bad Ending and the suit in the Office are, in fact, Golden Freddy, this would tie Golden Freddy with Toy Freddy for the least amount of appearances in the entire series - only seven each." Can someone please explain this line to me? I don't understand what it means by "only seven appearance" when there are only 5 games. (The Nameless Lancer (talk) 13:05, October 25, 2017 (UTC)) The Nameless Lancer Golden Freddy in FFPS Golden Freddy was the first animatronic whose behavior in custom night was confirmed by Scott, so add tab. Draggon753 (talk) 04:04, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Why doesn't the article have Golden Freddy's Fredbear haullcinations? The Fredbear Hallucinations Golden Freddy has are listed below. As you can tell from How Fredbear looks in these hallucinations,these are hallucinations Golden Freddy causes in the first game. S101010 (talk) 20:05, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Fredbear's Jumpscare.png|Fredbear observing the player hallucination MysteriousHat.png|Fredbear's hat hallucination Fredbear's Jumpscare.gif|Fredbear's Jumpscare hallucination None of these were in the first game .-. Imtheaura (talk) 20:16, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Fredbear??? Withered Golden Freddy is the old Fredbear suit from the previous location of Fredbears Family Diner. Clayton Ash (talk) 23:06, May 6, 2019 (UTC)